Forbidden Love
by emmetcullenkicksshins
Summary: Bella Swan is a hark working,single,20 aged woman.But later in her life she finds great friends and soon falls in love with one and their friendship for the loved ones crosses many obstacles.will their love stay strong? Human. this is my first fan fic.
1. Green Eyes

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. So therefore, I don't own any of the twilight stuff… What? You don't know what the twilight stuff is?!? Well, it is the characters, books, ECT. So hah!!

* * *

BPOV

So here I am, sitting at the airport in Forks, Washington. I'm waiting for Renee, my mother, to arrive in the plane coming from Phoenix, Arizona. She has come to visit her lovely, 20 aged, daughter, me.

[Intercom] (Now_ arriving, flight 1296from phoenix, Arizona._) _FINALLY!!_ I jumped up from the no comfortable bench that I was sitting on and started to run yelling out "Renee! Mom!" I was so excited; I wasn't paying attention and ran into a pole! Or at least I thought it was a pole until I saw a tall, gorgeous, bronze haired man!_ Oh Crap!_ I thought while he turned around and smiled at me and said," Hello, can I help you with something?" he asked with a smooth velvet voice," I…Uh…Bye!" I said and ran out of sight to find my mother.

When I finally found her, I helped her with her bags and lead her to my small, red, convertible bug. When Renee got settled and I started the car, she started a conversation by asking me," Isabella! How are you my lovely daughter of mine?" _Geez! She always forgets to call me Bella and not Isabella… Isabella is to…old._ "Mom, I told you to call me Bella!" I said. "I will certainly not call you Bella, I named you Isabella and I will keep calling you your proper name."_ damn moms!_ "What ever mom, but anyways, I'm not good as always. What about you?" I said. "I'm doing great! Phil took me on a vacation last month to Hawaii!"_ Phil is her new husband, yes, she divorced my dad, Charlie. I have no idea why because Charlie is great and he is very caring._ "Oh that seems really amazing. I'm sorry we can't finish this conversation mom, but we are here."

_Finally I thought she would never shut her mouth! _We got out of my bug and I lead her to my small but tidy apartment. "Well Isabella, don't know about you but I'm getting very tired, I'm going to shower and go to sleep good night!"_ Ha-ha not even close Renee it might be 7:00 at night, but I just can't stop thinking of those precious green eyes!_ So I took a shower after Renee and got dressed in a pair of sweats, a tank top and a grey sweat shirt I bought a couple of weeks ago at Aeropostale and just lied in my bed and thought about the mysterious man until i fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**So…how did u like it?? This is my first fan fiction so yeah. Please review and tell me if I should continue this or not…BYE**

-emmetcullenkicksshins


	2. Big Sissy

* * *

AN: Hey guys!! Sorry it's been a week or two since I posted a chapter when I told some of you I would do it sooner. Well, I'll let you guys read the chapter now!

* * *

RPOV

_I'm so excited to see my beautiful Isabella again! I haven't seen her for 3 years and at that time, I was just married to Phil, so I decided to visit Isabella for a week just to catch up with her. She's probably even more beautiful than she was when I last saw her and she was 17. She was living with Charlie at that time and she decided she was going to live with him until she turned 18. I will finally get to see her apartment she told me about and I finally get to get away from this huge muscular sissy and his snobbish girlfriend…_

**Couple of hours earlier…**

"Rosie! I'm hungry! Don't we usually get miniature sized peanut bags?" the sissy tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her earphones out of her ears. "What the heck Emmet! Why did you pull my earphones out? I was listening to a really good song!" she yelled at Emmet and smacked his back of his head really hard and put her earphones back on and started to read a book she brought with her. While Emmet whimpered when he got him and rubbed his head. I guess that's the big sissy's name.

**Present**

[Intercom] (We are about to land the plane, please fasten your seatbelts now.) _YAY! I finally get to see Isabella! _When the plane landed, I got my luggage and went to go find Isabella. _I can't wait to tell Isabella about what Phil did!_ It took about 30 minutes to find Isabella. When I found her, I told her about where Phil took me on a vacation on the ride to the apartment. When we got there, I said, "Well Isabella, I'm pretty tired I don't know if you're tired. I'm going to go take a shower and go to sleep. Good Night!" and that's exactly what I did.

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry these chapters are really short. Well I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

**Emmetcullenkicksshins**


	3. Mystery Girl

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or anything that has anything to do with Twilight sadly…Stephenie Meyer does and she is a genius!!

* * *

AN/ Hey guys!! How long has it been??Well it's been waayyyy to long hasn't it? Well, my amazing friends Eugene, Jenny, and Rebeca have been encouraging me to write these chapters since I was at school. Actually, Jenny has written some parts in my story so far so yeah...Thanks Jenny! On with the story!

* * *

??POV

_Why me?? Why did I have to be the one to pick up Emmet and Rosalie at the airport?_

**[Intercom] Now arriving flight 1296 from phoenix, Arizona. **_Finally! Oh god! Why does Emmet have to act like a kid? Oh look, of course, security is all over him? What did he do? I'll have to ask Rose later..._So I just decidedto stand here and let them find me on their own because I don't want to get attacked by the security too. All of a sudden an amazingly gorgeous dark brown haired girl bumped into me. I turned around and when I looked down at her beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "Hello, can I help you with something?"I asked her. She just stared at me for a while and then stuttered, "I…Uh…Bye!" and with that, she ran out of sight. I just stood there in shock and I didn't notice Emmet and Rose come up to me until Emmet said, "Hey Eddie!" and slapped my back really hard. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled while Emmet got slapped in the head by Rose. After that, we got in my silver Volvo and started to head home. It was completely silent in the car while I daydreamed about the mysterious girl I bumped into at the airport. Well, that is until Emmet got hungry…

* * *

AN/ HEy!! so, how did you like it??reviews woulg be great guys....its hurts when an author doesnt get reviews...did you know that??well, ill be updating really soon i hope because i already have the chapter i just have to type it and well i guess update it!=] bye guys!

-emmetcullenkicksshins


	4. InnOut

AN/ hey guys! I don't feel like writing a disclaimer but I will…so hey, hope you guys like this chapter=] I think it's pretty long. Well comparing to my other chapters don't cha think?

* * *

Disclaimer-I Don't own the twilight characters or anything from twilight!

**

* * *

**

Recap

**It was completely silent in the car while I daydreamed about the gorgeous, mysterious girl. Well, that is until Emmet got hungry…**

* * *

"Eddie! I'm hungry! Can we go to In-n-Out?"Asked Em

"Emmet, do you even know where an In-n-Out is around this area?" asked Rosalie.

"Actually Rose, Emmet and I have been out here before so I do know where an In-n-Out is…"I said.

We found the In-n-Out and went inside.

"Hey, I'm going to the girls' room to freshen up okay?" "Okay" Emmet and I answered and went into the boys' room. When we came out, we figured out what to eat and then I went up to order while Emmet and Rose found a place to eat.

"Hi! Can I take your order?"

I looked into her eyes and totally spaced off. _She was the one...the beautiful girl who I bumped into at the airport. _It seemed like she got more beautiful the more I stare at her. Her calm, sweet voice snapped me back into reality.

"Um… Hello? What would you like to order? Sir, if you don't know what to order, please step aside." She said.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'll have cheeseburger ketchup only please."I said.

"Ok would you like anything else with that?"She asked

"Oh and a side of fries please." I said.

"Okay, will that be all?"She asked.

"Yes."I answered.

She gave me the total and looked up at me and caught me staring at her.

"Excuse me Sir, but if you wanted to talk to me more, then I get off at 3:48 P.M."

"But I don't live around here! I live in Forks!" I whined.

"Oh well then, I guess it wasn't meant to be." Then she started to walk away slowly.

_Think Edward! Fix this! You have to see her again!_

"Wait! Here's my number, call me sometime." I said before she opened the double doors that led to the kitchen.

She turned around and smiled and walked back to me. "Okay, here's mine, call me anytime." She said and walked away.

I got the food and walked back to the booth that Emmet and Rosalie were sitting at smiling the whole way.

When I got back, Emmet had a smile that I'm pretty sure it reached his two ears. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh just some girl. I just had trouble ordering." I said hoping that he would believe me. But of course he didn't.

"What? It looked more than just having trouble ordering Ed, dude, I saw you exchange numbers with her. Woo! Eddie here is getting himself a girl friend!"

"Shut the HELL up, you stupid child!" I yelled at him whispering.

"Can't deny the truth, Eddie boy!" Emmet said laughing.

"Ugh, just be quiet idiot." I said pinching my nose.

"He's right Em! Just be quiet, you two are giving me a HUGE migraine!" said Rosalie slapping Emmet on the back of his head.

"Awww… I'm sorry baby! I'll make it up to you later when we get home." Emmet said huskily.

"EW Em. Get your fucking head out of the gutter."I said.

"Edward, ignore Emmet he's just being a child like usual. She doesn't look that bad to me. You should ask her on a date." Rose said smiling.

"I'll try Rose."I told Rosalie. _I'll try._

* * *

AN/ So? What do you think? Reviews people of the world! I would keep writing but my hands are getting tired and I have to get off the computer because I have school tomorrow...lame...= [well, bye!

-emmetcullenkicksshins


	5. Phone Numbers?

**AN: Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated for a loonnnngggg time. Yes, I know I told you all that I had the chapter all in my head and all and I just needed to type it, well I just haven't gotten to it. So yea, this I think is longer than any of them!! You should be proud of me. Haha, Thank You Jenny for helping me write some of these chapters! So here it is….**

* * *

**RECAP**

"She doesn't look half as bad. You should go ask her out on a date." Rose said.

"I'll try Rose."_ I'll try…_

**BPOV**

"Ok mom, I'm going to work now, your settled in right?"

"Yes Bella, I'm settled in, now hurry your going to be late for work!"

**Later in the car**

_Ugh a red light! I'm going to be late! I cannot be late again. Jake will kill me! Oh My Gosh! It's the guy from the airport! He's so gorgeous! WTF? Damn it! He's not single! He's with that beautiful blond. No wait, maybe he's not, there's another guy in there. Yay! Maybe ill get a chance after all! Wait, shut up Bella! You don't even know if he lives around here._ I smiled,_ okay focus Bella. Your almost you your work, get into work mood!_ I pulled into the employee only parking space in the back of In-n-Out._Yes, I work here; it's the only place to work in Forks that usually needs workers. Its actually fun. My co-workers are fantastic. All of us are best friends since college. My best friends are Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Jacob, Alice, and Eric. Well Jacob is actually our boss. But he's really cool and when we are all off, he hangs out with us so I like to think of him as a best friend. Ah! Yay! Ill get to work with all of my friends! _

**In In-n-Out**

As I walked in from the back, as I came in, I saw my friends talking and laughing at a booth. I walked up to them and said,

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" They all stopped talking and looked at me and started and starting talking all at once. "Hey! Shut your traps!" I yelled at them.

That shut them up almost right after I said it. "Now, Angela and ONLY Angela will tell me what you guys are talking about, understand?" "Okay Mom," they all said together. Out of all of us, I'm like the mom. "We are talking about how a red convertible just parked outside and three people came in here." Angela said. "So? Its just three people with a nice car," I said.

"Isabella Marie Swan! They were all hot! There were two hot guys and a hot girl," said Alice.

"Well, apparently I'm going to take their order and see if I agree with you seven about if they are hot or not," I said.

"Okay! Time to get to work guys. The others are going to finish their shifts in about 3 minutes!" Jake said._Well, that's what we like to call him since all of us are like bffs._

We were about to start working when the restroom doors opened and 3 gorgeous people came out of them. My friends gasped and Angela whispered, "BELLA!! Turn you ass around and look over there! That's the people we were talking about!"

I just rolled my eyes and looked over to the booth she was pointing at and gasped!_ Holy effing crap!! That's him!_

"Bella… stop staring at them they will start to notice! Get to work please," said Jake.

The others were already in the kitchen but I could still hear them quietly talking to each other. The three gorgeous people were quietly talking about what to eat until THE guy got out of the booth and walked over to me.

I panicked and stuttered, "Hhhhi, cccan I ttake your order sir?" He looked up from his wallet and smirked and said, "Ah, wow, what a coincidence. We meet again miss stutter, and yes, you can take my order."

_Rude much?!?_ I just rolled my eyes and I looked at him and he looked lost in my eyes or something.

A line started to form. I was starting to get a little frustrated. "Umm… hello? What would you like to order? If you don't know what to order just yet, please step aside sir," I said.

I guess he came back to reality and said, "Oh! I'm sorry; ill have cheeseburger ketchup only please."

"Okay, and would you like onions on the side with that?" I asked. "No thank you," he said.

While I placed his order, he just kept staring at me and I was getting frustrated so I said, "Excuse me sir, but if you wanted to talk to me some more, I get off at 3:48 P.M.

_I hope he just says okay, see you then. _But NOOO!!! He just had to ruin! He said, "But I don't live around here! I live in a small town called Forks!"

_Of course! Isabella Marie Swan never gets her way! EVER!_ "Well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be," I said and started to walk away slowly hoping he would call me back.

"Wait!" he yelled._ Yes, Bella scores!_ "Here's my number call me sometime," and gave me a slip of paper.

"Uh, yea sure, here is mine," I said and gave him my number and walked away.

I looked at the clock and saw it was time for my break!_Yay! Time to think all of this crap through._

When I got into the kitchen, I was bombarded with questions, "oooo's", and "OH MY GOD BELLA!!"_ This is sure going to be an interesting and long day._ So one by one, I answered the questions.

**

* * *

**

**AN:****Okay! So I'm sorry again for keeping you long... I've been busy. So I hope you liked this chapter. Please, please review! It hurts an author when you get a bunch of readers but no reviews...= [ so yeah.. please review and adios!!**


	6. Author's Note! I'm Sorry

**Hey Guys!! I'm just saying that I might be stopping the story..cause clearly, people don't like my story and don't want to read it. If you want me to continue this story, please review on this chapter or message me on what you want me to do! Please do this for me because this all depends on all of you! **

**emmetcullenkicksshins**

**Akani**


	7. McDonalds

AN/ Hey guys!! Someone very special encouraged me to write another chapter since she was the only one that told me what she would like me to do with this story. Thank You!! You guys should read her stories; the ones that I have read were really good**. **Her pen name is chocolate coffee so check her out! She's working on one that's called, Chosen Goods. It's pretty good right now, and I'm sure that it will stay great throughout the whole story. I told **chocolate coffee **that I would thank her on this chapter, so I did! Well, enough of my bickering, on with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer- Even though most of us would love to own the magnificent characters that Stephenie Myer made, we can't. I do not own anything what so ever on this chapter except the story itself. Except the characters! I also don't own the songs that are put into this story!!**

* * *

**The next week after the meeting**

**EPOV**

_Come on Edward! You can call her! I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about me. Well, at least I hope she hasn't forgotten about me._ I look for the paper that her number was on and can't find it in my bed side table drawer._ I knew I put it there! I mean, no one would just come in here and KNOW that the number is in here. _I slapped my head and thought to myself, _IDIOT! Why didn't I think of it before? Emmet and Alice took it! Ugh! I am going to punch Emmet!_ With that, I walked very quickly to the kitchen where Emmet and Alice were baking cookies, well, Alice was doing the baking, and Emmet was just waiting for them to be done so he can eat them. "Edward! My dear brother! How are you?" asked Emmet and Alice at the same time innocently. "Okay, who's going to tell me where Bella's number is?" I angrily asked. "Well, will you finally tell me who she is? Then maybe I'll get Emmet to get it from the secret spot." Alice said.

**Flashback**

Emmet, Rose and I were walking in when everyone yelled Welcome Home to Emmet and Rose. While through the small party that was going on, I couldn't help but smile and think of Bella. When my parents and grandparents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen and Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Masen, went out to have some "bonding" time together, leaving Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, and I having the house to ourselves. We sat in a circle on the floor like we usually do when we are all alone. "So Eddie," Alice says, I wince from the name. "Care to tell all of us why the heck you were smiling all through the party?" _Oh crap! Ugh, please don't say it Em. Please do not say why. _"I'll tell you why!" Emmet yells out. "When we went to In-n-Out, He met a girl that was the cashier. He got her number!" "Thanks a lot Emmiebear!" Alice says to Em. "That's it, I can't take it im going to my room," I say and start walking up the stairs to my room.

"Wait! Edward! Can I at least know what her name is?" Alice yells at me from the bottom of the stairs. _Ah…Bella, I love that Name! Her real name is Isabella but Bella for short. _"Isabella but Bella for short!" I yelled back as I close my door not caring if she heard me or not.

**Back to reality**

_Fantastic day at In-n-Out I think. _"Alice I don't remember much but once you give me the number back, I can finally call her and find out. Once I get off the phone with her, I'll run down here and tell you, deal?" I say while tapping Emmet on the shoulder to go get the number and he looks at Alice and she nods so her jumps out of the seat he was sitting in and goes and gets the number. He comes back in two minutes and hands me the paper. "Thanks you very much Alice and Emmet,"I say and kiss Alice on the head and walk back upstairs to my room to call her.

I dial the number and waits for it to start ringing.** [Bella is in bold,** Edward is underlined**]**

Someone picks up on the second ring.

"**Hello, Bell Swan, What's your favorite color?"**

_Wow…ha-ha from the movie Elf, I wonder if she always answers her phone to strangers like that…_

"Hello to yourself, and my favorite color is….hmm…brown"

"**Brown? May I ask why? Oh ha-ha also, may I ask who you are?"**

"Hmm…im not sure if I can share why it's brown... I think its top secret, and what? You don't even remember your own Boyfriend?" _Whoa, where did that confidence come from??_

"**Oh hey baby!! I'm sorry; I changed my phone so I lost some of my contacts. How are you babe?"**

_WHAT!?! I thought she said she was single! Well, she didn't have a ring on here finger and she also gave me her number…_

"Bella! I thought you didn't have a boyfriend!"

Hears chuckle at the other line. **"I don't have a boyfriend I was just playing along. You never told me who you are."**

"Oh, you got me there for a second. It's Edward, Edward Cullen. We met at In-n-Out? Please tell me you remember, if you don't, you will NEVER hear from me ever again." _Please god; please help her remember me…_

"**OH! Hey! I am assuming that you finally got the guts to call me? Don't sweat it; it would take me a while to call you too. So, Um would you like to meet me somewhere so we can talk to person, or do you like it like this?"**

_OH MY GOD! Did she just basically ask me out? I like this girl already...Edward! Respond!_

"**Hello? Not to be rude or anything, but is this going to become a habit of you randomly not answering for like a couple of minutes??"**

"Oh! Sorry about that... umm, sure! Where would you like to meet? Maybe McDonalds? Wait; don't you live in Port Angeles? I live in Forks, how will we meet?"

"**Oh, well lucky you, my mom and I decided to sell my apartment and move into my dead dad's house the day after we met, so I live in Forks now."**

_Woo!!! Does mental happy dance._

"That's great! Meet you there in like, what? 5 minutes?"

"**Ummm…sure! Let me tell my mom I'm meeting up with someone from work to talk about our schedule because she'll freak if I said I was meeting up with a hot, gorgeous guy. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! It's true that you're hot and gorgeous."**

I smiled and replied, "Well, I'll definitely take the hot and gorgeous as a compliment, and I'll meet you in 5!"

"**Okay! I'll meet you there in 5 minutes hot boyfriend!"**

I blushed and said, "Okay babe see you then. I love you!" and even though I just met her, I DO love her.

We both hung up and I got my gray pullover and ran downstairs. "Hey, I'm going for a jog I'll tell you all about it when I get home k Ali??" I said as I grabbed a cookie that was just pulled from the oven and it was still warm. "Ew! Why would I want to know about your sweaty jog? OH! Okay see you then," she said and kissed my cheek and went up to her room. I grabbed another cookie and my Ipod and started jogging to McDonalds while listening to Pain, By Jimmy Eat World.

_**I don't feel the way I've ever felt.**_

_**I know.**_

_**Gonna smile and not get worried.**_

_**I try but it shows.**_

_**Anyone can make what I have built.**_

_**And better now**_

_**Anyone can find the same white pills.**_

_**It takes my pain away.**_

_**It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.**_

_**And she's not breathing back.**_

_**Anything but bother me.**_

_**(It takes my pain away)**_

_**Never mind these are hurried times.**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**I can't let it bother me.**_

_**I never thought I'd walk away from you.**_

_**I did.**_

_**But it's a false sense of accomplishment.**_

_**Every time I quit**_

_**Anyone can see my every flaw.**_

_**It isn't hard.**_

_**Anyone can say they're above this all.**_

_**It takes my pain away.**_

_**It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.**_

_**And she's not breathing back.**_

_**Anything but bother me.**_

_**(It takes my pain away)**_

_**Never mind these are hurried times.**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**I can't let it bother me.**_

_**I can't let it bother me.**_

_**It takes my pain away.**_

_**It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.**_

_**And she's not breathing back.**_

_**Anything but bother me.**_

_**(It takes my pain away)**_

_**Never mind these are hurried times.**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**I can't let it bother me**_

_**Takes my pain,**_

_**Takes my pain,**_

_**Takes my pain away!**_

The song was over and I was at least a block away when a new song came on, When You Were Young by The Killers.

_**You sit there in your heartache  
waiting on some beautiful boy to  
save you from your old ways  
you play forgiveness  
watch it now ... here he comes!**_

_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young**_

_**Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go**_

_**We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young**_

_**And sometimes you close your eyes  
and see the place where you used to live  
When you were young**_

_**They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while**_

_**You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now here he comes**_

_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young  
(He talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when)  
When you were young**_

_**I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know.**_

By the time the song finished, I was at McDonalds. I looked in the window when I was approaching the door and saw Bella in black skinny jeans and a royal blue tank top with a black jacket to cover up her arms doing something with her phone. I smiled and walked in.

When Bella heard the door open, her head jerked up from her phone and looked at me up and down and when she got to my eyes, she blushed and smiled._ Jesus, does that girl know what her blush does to men like me?_ I walked up to the booth that she was sitting at and said while smirking, "Hey babe!! Did you miss me?"

she smirked back and came up to me and kissed my cheek and whispered, "** I would love to do sooo much more than kiss your cheek"** electricity shot down my spine and made me shiver, at that reaction she laughed and kissed me cheek and grabbed my hand and dragged me to sit across from her in the booth.

" What was with the kissing of the cheek and saying that into my ear?"

" **You know, I'm not exactly sure. I feel like im drawn to you when you're with me and I get turned on. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," **she said and looked down._ Wow…that's so cool! We both get turned on from being around each other._

"Oh I understand completely Bella, its okay. So what should we talk about?"

"**Hmm… why don't we talk about our family?"**

"Okay, you go first."

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! Every author loves reviews.**

**-emmetcullenkicksshins**

**-akani**


	8. Are you asking me on a date?

**AN/ Hey guys! How are all of you? I'm doing great just a little drama here and there but that's not important. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

**RECAP**

"_Why don't we talk about our families?"_

"**Okay, you go first."**

* * *

**PRESENT**

**BPOV**

"_Well, you have seen Rosalie and Emmet; there is also Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, and my parents, Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmet just came home from their Honeymoon. My family is really interesting because we all have different personalities, but yet, we are really close to each other even if we want to rip each other's head off" _he said with a smirk.

"**Well, my family is big. Most of my family lives in La Push. My mom left my dad and I to get married to this baseball player named Phil. Phil is pretty cool. After my dad died from a car crash when I was 10, I went to go live with my mom and Phil in Phoenix, Arizona. I moved here with my friends that work at In-n-Out with me so that we would all be together. Jake, our manager, is somehow related to me but we don't care cause when we found out, because we already were apart of a family with my friends."**_Omg, I think I was beginning to bore him._

"_Wow, you have a really interesting life, I'm sorry about your father though. You know, my grandparents once told me that there was this family that lived in La Push that I was never to associate with any member of the family. Lets hope it wasn't your family!"_ he said chuckled after speaking and smiled._ I hope so too._

"**Well, I don't think it's my family because my family never told me to never associate with some family so we are safe." **I said with a smile.

"_So, what shall we talk about now that our family stories are over?"_

I got a text right before I answered him.

_Bella,_

_I need your help with writing a letter to Phil._

_I forgot all the rules from grade school so would you please come home?_

_Love always,_

_Mom_

_DAMN IT! I wanted to spend more time with Edward…_I thought with a frown. I looked up at Edward and he had a concerned face.

"_Bella is something wrong?"_ he said with full concern for me.

"**Everything is fine; my mom wants me to help her write a letter to Phil. It seems to be that she forgot how to write a friendly letter."** I said with a chuckle.

"_Well, you don't want your mother to be waiting, why don't I walk you to your car?_

"**Sure, just let me reply to my mom."**

_Mom,_

_I'll be home soon._

_Love You,_

_Bella_

We walked to my car in comfortable silence. When I unlocked my car, he opened the door for me and helped me inside.

"_Well Bella, call me whenever and we can go out to eat or something soon okay?_

"**Are you asking me on a date Mr. Cullen?"** I said with a smirk on my face.

"_Why, I guess I am. See you soon my dearest darling Bella." He said and kissed my forehead and closed my door and started walking away._

_Crap! Bella do something! _**"Wait! I can give you a ride if you want."**

He turned around with a smirk, and said, _"Sure! Thank you so much Bella."_ He said and walked to the passenger seat and sat down.

_Think of something to say Bella! Wait, maybe I shouldn't say anything._

I started the car and asked him for directions. After he gave me the directions, a comfortable silence returned. I was paying attention to the road when I felt a hand lay on my thigh. I smiled.

"**Well Mr. Cullen, trying to get somewhere?"**

"_Well Bella, I don't see you trying to move my hand away do you?_ He said with a smirk.

I had some random confidence and grabbed his hand and moved it higher up my thigh. His breathing hitched and relaxed again. I looked over at him for a quick second and saw that he was smiling like crazy so I looked back to the road, well, that was until he started rubbing my whole thigh. I softly moaned hopping that he wouldn't hear, but apparently he did. He laughed and just patted my thigh and kept rubbing going a little higher.

Soon we were at his house and he got out and came around to my door and knocked on the window. I rolled it down and smiled at him and said, **"Yes Edward?"**

He smiled and said, _"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you thank you."_

"**No problem, call me when you are free so we can set up that date okay?**

He nodded and said, _"Okay. Bye my dearest Bella," _and began walking away.

I sighed and sat there wishing he would call me very soon. I started up the car and was about to leave when I heard Edward yell, _"Wait! I forgot something!" _he ran over and kissed me tenderly. I depended it and soon our tongues were dancing together. He broke apart and kissed me cheek and forehead and said, _"Well, thank you for the good bye kiss, now if you would excuse me, I have something that I suddenly need to take care of." _And looked down at his pants. I giggled and quickly said bye and sped away to my house to help my mother write the letter.

* * *

**Bella: Why Akani, can I help you with something since you dragged me out of the story?**

**Me: Why Bella, yes, yes I do need your help with something. I need help getting reviews. Also reviews or private messages saying what I should do with my story. I need you guys to answer this question along with your regular reviews. Do you want me to continue the story or would you like me to end the story and just leaving it there??**

**Bella: Ah, well my dearest Akani, I can not help you at the moment because you see, I am a fictional character and I can't make people give you reviews. I am dearly sorry.**

**Me: That's what I thought. Oh well, I shall be leaving it in my readers hands now. Make a good choice please! **

**Farewell my fellow readers! hoped you liked this chapter...**

**-emmetcullenkicksshins**

**-akani  
**


	9. La Push visit

**AN/ hello my fellow readers! Someone told me to keep going and it will eventually catch on and you'll start getting people that review to you. So I think I might give that a chance, what do you guys think?? Please review! Everyone loves reviews! I'm not going to be those people who say I won't update unless I get what the amount of reviews the author wants. That just sad…no offense to people that do that that are reading this. It's just my opinion. Well, let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the plot of the story and any other characters later on in the story.**

* * *

**_RECAP_**

**. I giggled and quickly said bye and sped away to my house to help my mother write the letter.**

* * *

**APOV**

When my brother came through the door, his smile was HUGE! _OMG! I can't wait for him to tell me everything!_

"Oh Eddiekins! Guess what! We are going to have a FANTASTIC convo right now!" I said prancing over to him and pulling him up the stairs to his room. He groaned and jumped onto his bed.

"What do you want to know Mary Alice?" he asked with a smirk._ HOW DARE HE CALL ME THAT!!_

"Whatever Eddie. Now tell me how it went!" I asked excitedly.

"1st of all, it's Edward, say it with me now, Ed-ward. 2nd of all, we met and just talked about random things and then she gave me a ride home and she left that's all now bye Alice!" he said without emotion. _Ugh fine don't tell me..._

"Fine! Don't tell me!" I said while stomping out of his room.

**BPOV**

_Finally! I finished helping my mom. Now, I wonder what Edward is doing. Bella! Stop it! You have to play hard to get! I need a distraction... AHA! La Push! I'll go visit my family in La Push._

So I got into my **[insert car here] **and drove to La Push. It looked just how I left it, quiet but lots of life running through. I smiled to myself about the great times I had here in La Push.

**_Flashback_**

**_I was running around by the sea shore. Jacob, Quil Jr., and Embry were chasing me because I had their phones. Jake, Quil, and Embry were my best friends, we were practically siblings, that's how much we were together. Our fathers got us cell phones for Christmas when we are 10. They got tired of looking around the whole rez for us so they gave it to us to tell them where we were._**

**"_Isabella Marie Swan! Give our phones back! I need to call my dad! He said to call him at 12 noon to tell him where we were." Yelled Jake._**

**"_I'll call him right now!" I yelled back but didn't know if they heard me because im the fastest runner out of us four. I dialed Billy's number while still running._**

**"_Jacob, my son! Where are you?? I'm sure you want to get back to your siblings." Billy said._**

**"_Billy! It's me, Bella, your favorite daughter! Jake told me to call you because I have his phone along with the other two… I stole it while they were swimming. We are at First Beach." I said laughing also still running._**

**"_Well, good job! I'm proud of you my daughter. Now run for like 5 minutes then stop. Those boys are out of shape. Maybe you should do this more often, they need muscles. I'll let you go back to running but I'm sure you are still running so have fun! Bye Isabella." Billy said and hung up._**

**_I stopped after 5 more minutes to let the boys catch up telling them that we will be doing this more often and laughing and then I ran off back to our spot. They got there in about 3 minutes because they were mad. They picked me up and threw me into the water._**

**_We had so much fun that day._**

**_End Flashback_**

I pulled up into Jake's drive way to see Jake, Quil, and Embry laughing and drinking root beer on the porch railing. They smiled at me when I got out of the car. They yelled, "Sister!" and Jake jumped off the railing and ran into the house to get me a coke since I didn't like root beer.

"I was wondering when you were going to come down here after I heard that you moved back to forks." Quil said hugging me. I jumped up on the railing and grabbed the coke Jake handed to me and leaned on Embry's shoulder.

"God Bella, how many years has it been since you came down? Like 3?? Now you show up and you're even hotter then when you last came down" Embry said laughing, I playfully slapped him on the arm and jumped off and stood between Jake's legs hugging him. Jake smiled down at me and hugged me back.

"Awe! Jake is finally getting some type of action! But it's sad that it's from his own sister!" Embry laughed. Jake growled at him. I hugged Jake again and went over to Embry and punched his stomach playfully while glaring at him trying to hide my smile.

"Haha jealous Em? God I missed you three…"I said sighing... they looked at me lovingly and jumped off at the same time and hugged me at the same time. _Geez, they are so brotherly. I wonder if we all are related somehow. I mean, Jake and I are related but what about Quil and Em??_ There was a comfortable silence until Quil's stomach growled like a bear.

"Someone's hungry. Come on; let's go inside so Bells can make us something." Jacob said. We walked in and saw Billy watching T.V. he looked over and saw me and smiled.

"My daughter has finally come home! Say, Isabella, remember that time when you all were 10 and you stole their phones at the beach and you called me to say where you all were?" Billy said laughing._ Awe good times…._

"Yea, what about it?" I said and sat down and hugged him.

"You should do that again. How long are you staying here?" Billy asked looking at the boys smiling sheepishly.

"Ummm…how long I want. I have to call my mom tomorrow though. I should! Say boys, we should go to the beach! I need to smell the fresh La Push ocean air." I smiled at the memories.

"Okay after you make us dinner though." Quil chuckled.

"Damn! Its already night?" I laughed thinking that time passes by when you're with your best friends. I whipped up some fettuccine Alf redo pasta.

"Dinner's ready! Pasta this time!" I yelled scooping food into bowls I found in the cupboard. They came in and sat down smelling the pasta.

"Awe, I missed your cooking Bells. I haven't had one of your meals for a while. Now I can taste how real food tastes." Jake said smiling. I laughed and we had dinner. I cleaned up then we all started running to the beach. I was still the fastest. I slowed down once I got to the beach I walked over to the log and fire ring we always hung out when we came here.

"Dang Bella, you've been gone for a while and you still can run the fastest." Embry whined while sitting down on the log.

"Shall we walk along the shore then have a bonfire?" I suggested. Embry ran to tell everyone that there was a surprise on the beach at the usual log.

"Bells, would you like to go visit your father one of these days? I'm sure Jake and I will be happy to come with you." Quil said picking me up and putting me on his shoulders. _I miss my dad…_ I thought while a tear slipped down my cheek quickly wiping it away.

"Yea! That would be great guys. Even though we haven't seen each other for years, I still love you guys as much as I used to when we were 10 years old." I said.

"I love you too Bella!" they said in unison smiling up at me. We walked back to the log or should I say Jake and Quil walked since now I was on Jake's shoulders now. Everyone was there. Everyone was yelling at Embry asking what the surprise was. I laughed with Jake and Quil loudly enough I guess because everyone looked at us. The girls squealed and the boys yelled, "Bella!!!" Jake took me off my shoulders and I linked my arms with Quil and Jake and I said, "Shall we skip to them??"

Quil and Jake answer yet in unison again, "We shall". So we skipped to them laughing.

There were all my friends that I hung out with besides Jake, Quil, and Embry around my age jumping up and down yelling my name.

Em yelled, "SURPRISE!!!" we laughed at him and the girls ran up to me and hugged me one by one.

"I can't believe you're finally back Bells!" Emily, Leah, and Claire squealed with excitement. These girls are my girl best friends. I can tell them anything and they would never tell a soul. The girls laughed when the boys pushed them away and ran up to me and Sam picked me up and threw me in the air like old times and I spanned a 180 degree in the air and Sam caught me.

"I can still see you can do that. Remember when we spent hours trying to do that?" he laughed at the memories.

**_Flashback_**

**"_Bella! Are you sure you should do this? I mean you could hurt yourself!" Sam asked me with full concern._**

**"_As long as you catch me Sam, I should be perfectly fine, and plus, I have to practice for cheerleading," I laughed at his feared face._**

** _We eventually got it in 4 hours. We just laughed and fell down smiling up to the sky._**

**_End Flashback_**

I won't be doing cheerleading ever again after I broke my leg. Sam threw me up in the air high and I spanned again and I looked down and Sam wasn't there but instead it was Paul. He easily caught me and smiled down at me, then put me down. _Wow! These guys have muscles now! _I laughed at the thought.

"Watcha laughing about this time Bells?" asked Sam.

"You guys have muscles now! All of you were so scrawny." I laughed at their reaction.

"I was not! And plus, last time you saw me was the day you moved away! I was on vacation when you came to visit 3 years ago!" Paul complained. I just laughed._ I missed all of them sooo much…_

"Awe… I guess that counts Paul. Being muscular fits you better, but you were still cute when you were all skin and bones!" I said with a small laugh. Everyone joined in after a couple of seconds.

"Okay, okay, can we stop making fun of me?" Paul pleaded with a sad face.

"Awe, Paul, I still love you!" I said running into his arms hoping he would catch me. Paul easily caught me without thinking.

We all sat around the bonfire and just talked and caught up with each other. We were now all bored and were trying to figure out what to do.

"Hey! Why don't we to Seth and Leah's house and have a HUGE sleepover like we used to when we were young?" Sam suggested. Everyone agreed and we all drove and walked back to our homes and got supplies for the time we usually spend together at these sleepovers. We all met back at the beach leaving our cars there to pick up in the morning and all walked the 2 miles to Seth and Leah's house teasing each other the whole way there.

**AT THE SLEEPOVER**

"Okay! Since we have the whole house to our selves, girls on the second story and boys on the first floor?" Leah suggested. Everyone ran to get their own room. All of us girls got each a room since there was only four of us. The boys had to share rooms, Sam and Paul, Seth and Embry, and Jake and Quil. We all settled into the kitchen and figured out what to do for the many days we slept over.

"Well tomorrow, Bella, Quil, and I were going to visit Charlie, we all can go." Jake said. Everyone agreed to that idea which would cover about an hour of tomorrow.

"Wait, before we plan anything else, how long are we doing this sleepover, because remember the last one, it lasted almost a month?" Emily ended with a giggle. Everyone laughed at the thought.

**_FLASHBACK  
_**

**_We were all in a circle staring at our cell phones that were in the middle constantly ringing._**

**"_Guys, we can't ignore them forever…" Said Leah._**

**"_True, but why don't they just come and get us? They know where we are," said Seth._**

**"_Hah! I have an idea why they don't. They know we are all together and when we're all together, we are unstoppable," laughed Paul._**

**"_Guys, maybe it is time to stop this sleepover… it's been a month,"Emily pointed out. Everyone slowly agreed after a couple of minutes. We all packed our clothes by ourselves and met downstairs in the kitchen to have lunch._**

**"_You know, our phones are still in the living room, someone go get them. Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Sam said while the girls made lunch. Jake and Embry ended up going to get them. The girls made sandwiches and they ate while talked separately to each other about random things. When we all were finished, we all decided to go swimming in the pool. We all got our bathing suits and met in the back yard. After a little while, Emily finally decided to call the parents and tell them we were coming home._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Only a couple of day's guys. I can't leave my mom alone, she doesn't have many friends in forks," I said.

"Okay then! What about only two days?" suggested Emily. Everyone agreed and I went to call my mom._ Can't wait for this sleepover. I hope I don't think about Edward the whole time._ I thought with a sigh.

* * *

**AN: HELLO! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time! Im starting school next Tuesday, oooo's exciting! Not! I just found out my two best friends aren't going to the same school. Review my dear readers! I will try to update as soon as possible! Good bye for now! Wish me luck in school Haha.**

**-Emmetcullenkicksshins**


End file.
